


almost time

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is an Omega close to having his heat. Jenson is his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost time

'It's almost time, isn't it?' Jenson asks. He's got an arm wrapped around Nico, who's snuggled up against him by his side. The television's on, some action flick's playing and there's a car chase, but no one's paying attention to what's on the screen.

'Time for?' Nico asks, shifting, pressing closer. He looks up at Jenson, batting his eyelashes, sounding perfectly innocent.

Jenson looks at Nico and grins. Two can play the game. 'Oh, I don't know. Name something here that smells like something I could eat?'

'My sugar free cookies?' Nico reaches to pick a piece off the plate on the coffee table, but Jenson catches his wrist before he manages to.

'Wrong answer, Britney,' Jenson says. God it can't be long now, two more days, one more?

'Oh,' Nico says, trying to look crestfallen and failing because he can't hide the smug smile on his face. There's something about the way Jenson acts around him whenever he's going into heat that gets him all the time. Sure, Alphas are known to be ridiculously possessive of their Omegas, but with Jenson there's something else behind the feral glare and desperation to mark what's his — there's the arm that's thrown around him, keeping him by his side because he knows that Nico hates it when people act like he's someone incapable of protecting himself. There's protectiveness, and Nico knows that if Jenson's going to leave bite marks all over his skin, he's going to kiss it better later on. 'Do I get another try?'

'Go ahead.'

Nico grins, fisting his hand in the material of Jenson's t-shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. 'It won't be long now,' he says, breathless when he pulls away.

Thank goodness there's the summer break.


End file.
